Macarrão e Confissões
by Uchiha Evangeline
Summary: Juvia tentava comer seu macarrão enquanto pensava em seu amado Gray-sama. Mal esperava ela ser atrapalhada pelo próprio! .:OneShot:.


_****_É a primeira vez que faço/publico uma história de Fairy Tail em português, então a rsposta de vocês será decisiva quanto ao meu desjo de postar mais (: Como eu raramente encontro boas fics de FT em português, espero que essa possa ser uma dessas. Vocês me digam o que acham!

Deixem reviews e alegrem o dia de uma autora :D

Disclaimer: FT pertence a Mashima Hiro-sama!

Ah, esqueci de dizer. Essa história é inspirada na música Paparazzi, da Lady Gaga, mas não extamente XD

* * *

_**Macarrão e Confissões (Paparazzi)**_

Juvia gostava de olhá-lo à distância. Ela trazia a chuva e ele estava sempre tão feliz, sempre sorrindo, que ela tinha medo de se aproximar e arruinar o dia de seu amado Gray-_sama_. Ela tinha mesmo essa capacidade, não tinha? Estragar o dia de alguém era sua especialidade. Por isso, ela olhava de longe, sem nunca se aproximar. Ela estava convicta de que, se continuasse o seguindo para todos os lugares que ele fosse, ele acabaria se apaixonando por ela, mesmo com a falta de aproximação.

Lunática? Bom, talvez um pouco. Mas sua insegurança sempre ganhava de sua vontade de estar perto dele. Vê-lo já era o suficiente, já fazia seu coração acelerar e suas bochechas queimarem. Ela estava satisfeita com aquela situação. Sim, ela estava, não estava?

Então, por que toda vez que ela o via conversando com Lucy ou Cana, ou qualquer outra garota da guilda, seu coração se consumia com um sentimento agressivamente devastador? Ela não queria vê-lo com nenhuma daquelas meninas. Ela não queria que ele sorrisse para elas. Não queria que ele desse atenção a elas. Não queria que ele fosse carinhoso com elas. Tudo aquilo que elas tinham, era o que Juvia queria para si mesma.

Pensando nisso e se enchendo de irritação, ela nem reparou quando Gray se sentou a seu lado na mesa em que estava sentada, olhando feio para seu prato de macarrão.

- Seu macarrão vai chorar se você continuar olhando assim para ele. – ele riu.

- Gr-Gray-_sama_! – ela gaguejou, assustando-se com a súbita presença do mago de gelo. – Juvia não... er... Juvia não quis.

Gray ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Por que você está sempre tão tensa? Não é como se eu fosse te atacar ou alguma coisa assim.

Juvia sentiu seu rosto esquentar e seus pensamentos a levaram para um lugar nem um pouco inocente onde o que ele acabara de dizer acontecia todos os dias.

- Não, Juvia ia gostar disso. – ela sussurrou.

- O que disse?

- Nada! Nada! – ela disse abanando as mãos freneticamente, suas bochechas da cor do cabelo de Erza.

Gray olhou para ela, contemplativo. Ficou minutos assim, sem falar nada. Juvia voltou a se concentrar em seu macarrão para não prestar atenção em seu Gray-_sama_ prestando atenção nela.

- Por que parece que essa é a primeira vez que eu te vejo em muito tempo?

O rosto da maga da água ardia cada vez mais. O que ela diria?

- Juvia sempre olha à distância. – ela admitiu, envergonhada.

Depois de sua confissão, Gray começou a entender várias das coisas estranhas que tinham acontecido na sua vida. Os travesseiros que apareceram magicamente durante a batalha que travara com Erza e Natsu em Hosenka; os _obento_ que também apareciam do nada quando eles estavam reconstruindo a guilda; entre outros eventos que, à primeira vista, pareceriam inexplicáveis. Era sempre Juvia.

- Por que você faz isso?

- Juvia traz chuva. Juvia não quer estragar o dia de Gray-_sama._

Gray caiu na gargalhada, fazendo-a espirrar molho vermelho para todos os lados com o susto que levou ao vê-lo tão histérico.

- Acho que eu consigo lidar com um pouco de chuva, Juvia.

- Você está dizendo isso porque não sabe como é a chuva que Juvia traz. – ela disse aborrecida enquanto tentava, em vão, tirar a mancha do molho do macarrão de seu lindo vestido azul.

Gray riu mais uma vez.

- Você é realmente engraçada.

- Juvia está feliz por agradar. – ela disse, ainda sem desfazer a cara emburrada.

Gray abriu um sorriso malicioso e se sentou mais perto dela.

- O que você acha de ir na próxima missão com a gente?

- Juvia já disse que vai chover. – ela disse para seu prato de macarrão.

Gray deu uma risadinha e aproximou seu rosto do dela para sussurrar em seu ouvido:

- E se eu gostar de me molhar?

Juvia sentiu seu rosto ficar quinze vezes mais quente. O que ele estava fazendo?

- Juvia não entende. – ela gaguejou em um tom baixo.

O sorriso de Gray só aumentou. Atormentá-la estava provando ser uma atividade muitíssimo interessante.

- Quero que você pare de observar de longe e venha conosco.

- Juvia é feliz olhando de longe.

- Isso significa que eu posso levar a Cana, então?

Juvia o encarou, seus olhos azuis escuros transbordando de incredulidade.

- Juvia não disse isso!

- Então por que não aceita meu convite?

- Juvia prometeu a si mesma que seguiria Gray-_sama_ até que ele sentisse o mesmo que Juvia sente!

- E o que ir comigo ao invés de seguir de longe muda nessa história toda?

- Gray-_sama_ ainda não sente o mesmo. – ela disse, voltando seus olhos mais uma vez para seu prato de comida.

Por que ele estava sendo tão cruel com ela? Não se lembrava de ter feito nada para merecer tal tratamento!

Gray bufou e a segurou pelo queixo, obrigando-a a encará-lo.

- Para uma maga tão forte, você realmente é boba, Juvia.

Dito isso, ele trouxe os lábios dela até os seus, juntando-os deliciosamente por um momento.

A mente e o coração de Juvia pararam por um instante. Aquilo estava realmente acontecendo? Seu Gray-_sama_ estava a beijando? Ela não estava sonhando?

- Eu também te amo, já que você ainda não percebeu.

Soltando um grito agudo, Juvia pulou da cadeira e o abraçou, deixando seu prato cair no processo.

Gray riu de toda a sujeira que ela acabara de fazer. Demoraria horas para tirar todo aquele molho das roupas deles, mas ele realmente não se importava (até porque, a única peça que ele estava usando no momento era sua cueca).

- Juvia também ama Gray-_sama_! – ela exclamou, feliz.

- Eu sei. – ele disse, contente.

* * *

No final do dia, depois que Juvia havia limpado toda a bagunça que ela tinha feito quando Gray se declarou, Reedus foi até ela e lhe deu um papel enrolado.

- Um presente. – ele sorriu para ela.

Entusiasmada, Juvia desenrolou o papel. Era um desenho. Um lindo desenho dela pulando para abraçar Gray com um enorme sorriso nos lábios. Gray também sorria e havia macarrão e molho para todos os lados. Uma lágrima se formou no canto de seus olhos.

- Obrigada, Reedus-_san_. É o desenho mais lindo que eu já vi.

Satisfeito com o resultado, Reedus deixou a guilda.

Juvia sorriu mais uma vez para o lindo desenho. Aquela imagem deles dois juntos simplesmente não tinha preço.


End file.
